Porque tenho você
by Jake Baa-chan
Summary: O medo de revelar os sentimentos resultou em um longo tempo de arrependimento e sofrimento. Mas isso tinha que acabar, o sofrimento tem que parar... Milo x Camus.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Infelizmente... i.i

**Título: **Por que tenho você.

**Anime: **Saint Seiya.

**Gênero: **Romance, Drama e um pouco de Humor. ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Milo** // **Camus** = POV dos personagens.

***blá blá blá*** = Ações dos personagens.

O Poema citado é de Charles Chaplin! =]

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Milo**

Minha vida não tem mais sentido sem você, Camus de Aquário. Hoje parei para pensar novamente no que aconteceu, no por que você partiu e nada me disse. Hoje, mais uma vez estou chorando, mais uma vez estou conversando com as paredes, esperando uma resposta. São seis anos sem te ver... Seis anos sem você...

_Mon ami_, era assim que você me chamava... Mas então, por que me deixou sem nada dizer? Fico me lembrando de quando você estava aqui e eu andava todo orgulhoso por aí, me exibindo por ser o único mais próximo de você. Te vi sorrir e até mesmo ouvi o som de risada saindo de você. Claro que eu não perdi a oportunidade de "cutucar" o senhor _Ice Cube! _Mas me arrependi, por que você fechou a cara e levei quase dois meses para conseguir um pequeno sorriso sincero. Porém, eu tinha conseguido de novo!

Sabe, mesmo com essa indiferença toda que você demonstrava, eu gostava da sua companhia. Adorava te irritar, pois isso sempre foi um desafio, afinal, você sempre foi muito controlado... Mas eu conseguia! Adorava quando você me dava bronca! E quando discutíamos e eu tinha razão, você se desculpava... Te conhecendo bem, sabia que você passava por cima do seu orgulho para isso. E mesmo assim eu fazia bico e virava o rosto! Mas valia a pena só para ver você torcer o nariz e sair irritadíssimo para o seu quarto. Isso quando você não revidava me fazendo um monte de críticas, e eu ia para a casa morrendo de raiva e ficava, quando aguentava, alguns dias sem falar com você. Mesmo sabendo que fui eu que procurei.

Ahhh... Meu amigo.... Eu te amo! Amo tanto que chega a sufocar. Lembro-me da noite anterior à sua partida, em que eu tentei me declarar. Saí de casa decidido, mas no meio do caminho comecei a hesitar. Nunca demorei tanto para chegar na décima primeira casa... Mas quando dei por mim, já estava na porta, então resolvi entrar. Vi que você não se encontrava nos cômodos de baixo, então subi até seu quarto. Fiquei surpreso quando te encontrei sentado na cama, abraçando os joelhos e com o olhar distante e perdido. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem me notou ali...

**Flash Back On**

- Camus... – _Chamei baixo para não assustá-lo._

- Milo! Não te vi entrar... O que faz aqui?

- Nada... Só queria conversar... – _Queria me declarar! Mas não saia nada..._

- É algo importante?

- Não... – _Como não, Milo, seu burro?_

- Então será que você poderia me deixar...

- Sozinho?

- Sim...

- Tudo bem, eu já vou... - _Por Zeus, o que deu em mim?_

- Você deve me odiar, não é? – _Que pergunta mais idiota, Camus!_

_-_ Sim, Camus... Eu te odeio. – _Sorri e fui embora_. _Que resposta mais idiota! Nunca te odiaria, Camus, nunca! Eu amo você... Mas não foi isso que eu disse..._

**Flash Back Off**

A verdade é que eu me odeio... Me odeio por ter sido fraco, por não ter tido coragem suficiente para dizer o que eu sentia. Tudo o que eu conseguia dizer quando te provocava era que eu te odiava, mas o que eu sempre odiei foi não ter você como eu realmente queria... E agora tenho ódio por não te ter ao menos perto de mim...

Sempre fui do tipo "_acorde arrependido, mas não durma com vontade_". Mas com você, meu amigo, eu hesitei. Justo com você... Além de durmir com vontade até hoje, também estou arrependido...

Era um lindo dia quando acordei decidido. Depois de passar uma boa parte da noite pensando no por que de eu não ter falado, resolvi de uma vez por todas abrir meu coração. Nunca tinha me sentido tão disposto, mesmo dormindo pouco e acordando cedo... Coisa que eu odeio fazer... Mas era por uma boa causa, e eu queria falar com você o mais rápido possível. Cheguei até sua casa e não te encontrei lá. Procurei por todo o maldito Santuário e nada. Nem mesmo nos lugares que costumávamos ir... Quando voltava para casa, encontrei o Shaka, que me disse que você tinha viajado para treinar um pupilo na Sibéria Oriental. Camus, você não imagina como eu me senti naquele momento... Meu coração se despedaçou, senti mágoa, tristeza e desespero! Mas acima de tudo, raiva. Raiva de mim por não ter percebido nada na noite anterior, e raiva de você por não ter me contado nada...

O tempo foi passando e eu nada mais soube sobre você. Nem uma carta, nem um recado. Ninguém sabia nada. Mas muitos diziam que você não voltaria, e eu acreditei... Acho que jamais vou te ver novamente...

**Sorri quando a dor te torturar  
E a saudade atormentar  
Os teus dias tristonhos vazios**

**Sorri quando tudo terminar  
Quando nada mais restar  
Do teu sonho encantador**

**Sorri quando o sol perder a luz  
E sentires uma cruz  
Nos teus ombros cansados doridos**

**Sorri vai mentindo a sua dor  
E ao notar que tu sorris  
Todo mundo irá supor  
Que és feliz**

E foi assim como diz esse poema, que fui levando minha vida... A saudade me torturou e atormentou. Para mim, tudo havia terminado, nada mais restava e eu não mais sonhava. Perdi a luz da minha vida e carreguei o peso do arrependimento. O sorriso era minha máscara, pois por dentro eu chorava. Eu só queria saber por que... Será que você me odeia? Não signifiquei nada para você? Os poucos sorrisos que você me deu, as poucas vezes em que a sua voz e seu olhar não demonstravam indiferença e as vezes em que você se preocupou comigo não me deixam acreditar que fui insignificante... Mas então... Porquê...? Você realmente.... Realmente não vai voltar...?

** Camus**.

Uma alma solitária. Um grande cavaleiro aos olhos dos outros, indiferente, gélido e incapaz de sentir. Apenas um ser racional. Olho para dentro de mim e vejo o _nada_. Mesmo sabendo onde me encontro, garanto que estou perdido e sem rumo.

Com um leve sussurar, confesso ao vento tão frio quanto meu olhar, que fui fraco. E que tenho um desejo perdido em minha alma... Sempre tão bem controlado, começo a me desesperar para torna-lo realidade. Espero uma resposta, mas não tenho. Sinto o vento forte contra meu corpo. Forte e frio, assim como eu. Assim como aparento ser... Mas poderia um ser como eu desejar? Sim, poderia, sim! Mesmo sendo uma alma solitária, tenho desejos e tenho um coração. Meu coração que dediquei tanto tempo tentando congelá-lo, mas nunca consegui... E tudo graças a você, Milo de Escorpião. Passei anos lutanto internamente, o coração conta a minha incrível racionalidade, tentando expulsar o _nada_ que eu me tornei. _Nada_... Aparentemente, isto sou eu! Mas não agora. Não mais...

Hoje me lembrei do dia em que te deixei. Mais uma vez estou conversando com o vento, e choro. Sim eu choro, e como isso me alivia... São seis anos sem te ver... Seis anos sem você...

Mon ami... Nunca mais consegui chamar outra pessoa assim... Na verdade eu nem tentei. Ninguém poderia tomar o seu lugar, e mesmo que eu nunca tenha lhe falado isso, você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Lembro-me de todo o seu orgulho bobo e de como você se exibia para os outros cavaleiros por manter um contato maior comigo. Eu não era _nada_, e mesmo assim você agia como se eu fosse _tudo_.

Sempre achei incrível sua capacidade para me fazer sorrir. Mesmo demonstrando tão poucas vezes... E você se vangloriava por isso... Era mesmo um metido! Por isso fazia questão de me conter com você. Quando ouviu o som da minha risada pela primeira vez, não aguentou e foi logo fazendo suas brincadeiras. Fiquei constrangido... Era tão estranho assim eu dar risada? Ou ela era estranha? Mas não aguentei mais de dois meses sem ao menos dar um sorriso para você. E mais uma vez, eu vi você sorrir daquele jeito que me encanta... Todo orgulhoso... Nem consegui ficar nervoso com você.

Lembro que mesmo com toda a indiferença que eu te tratava, você não se afastava de mim. E parece que me castigava sempre me irritando. Acho que você via isso como um desafio. Tentava bater seu próprio recorde, me irritando cada vez mais rápido... Te dava broncas e conselhos em vão. Nunca me escutava, e até parecia que gostava... Uma das coisas que eu não gostava era de quando discutíamos e você tinha razão. Eu fazia um esforço enorme para pedir desculpas e mesmo assim, depois você virava a cara para mim. Você gostava de me ver por baixo, não é? Mas quando eu retrucava, saia correndo e bufando como uma criança birrenta repreendida.

Suas expressões... Como eu as adorava. Você era lindo de qualquer jeito, me encantava de qualquer jeito.

Ahhh, _mon ami_... _Je t'aime_! _Mon Dieu, combien je t'aime! _[1] Isso me lambra a última noite que passei no Santuário. Pensei em me declarar... Mas tinha medo. Quando estava tentando me decidir, eis que você aparece na porta do meu quarto... Sabe-se lá quanto tempo você ficou me observando...

**Flash Back On**.

- Camus...

- Milo! Não te vi entrar... O que faz aqui? – _Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem reparei quando ele chegou._

- Nada... Só queria conversar...

- É algo importante? – _Esperava_ _que fosse... Na verdade eu espereva que ele..._

- Não...

- Então será que você poderia me deixar...

- Sozinho?

- Sim... – _Não! Eu não queria ficar sozinho, queria ficar com você, Milo. Mas eu não disse..._

- Tudo bem, eu já vou... – _Por aquele cara tão triste?_

- Você deve me odiar, não é? – _Por favor, não me odeie nunca..._

- Sim, Camus... Eu te odeio. – _Ele sorriu e saiu. Ele sorriu... Até aquele momento, tinha certeza de que ele não me odiava._

**Flash Back Off.**

Mas seria egoísmo de minha parte pedir para você não me odiar, não é? Afinal, eu te abandonei... Se você me odiasse, eu entenderia. Mas saiba, Milo, que parti sem nada dizer por que fui um covarde. Tive medo de me despedir e chorar na sua frente. Você ia me fazer jurar que voltaria, e isso eu não ia fazer. Para mim o destino sempre foi incerto, não só para mim, como para todos os cavaleiros. Nunca gostei de dar esperanças para ninguém. Como eu odeio esse meu medo da felicidade...

Me lembro do dia em que parti como se fosse hoje. Ainda era de madrugada, não dormi a noite toda pensando se deveria lhe falar, ao menos deixar um bilhete... O horário do meu voo estava previsto para as dez da manhã, mas não quis esperar. Não queria ver ninguém, muito menos você, ou então meu plano ia por água a baixo. Tinha decidido não te contar nada, e para isso eu precisava sair o quanto antes do santuário, pois quanto mais eu ficava, mais eu pensava. E assim eu poderia mudar de ideia, ainda mais se me despedisse de você... Até hoje fico pensando no que você queria falar comigo naquela noite... Você me disse que não tinha importância, mas eu notei que você estava diferente... Hoje em dia, eu não te deixaria sair de lá, não teria medo de lhe falar e mesmo não gostando de despedidas, ia fazer por você... Somente por você...

O tempo passou e eu não tive coragem de escrever uma carta, de mandar um recado... Zeus, como sou covarde! Espero não ter te magoado muito, _mon ami _...

Por causa dos meus medos, pensamentos, racionalidade e frieza, me afoguei em mágoas, arrependimentos e tristeza. Você foi meu único e verdadeiro amigo, e agora sinto que o perdi... Te queria não somente como amigo, mas também como amante, e por causa do que eu fiz, acho que nem a amizade de antes vou ter mais...

O treinamento do meu pupilo terminou há algumas semanas, e pensei em não voltar para o santuário. Mas agora chega de falar sozinho, chega de sofrer ou de chorar! Tenho que arriscar... Ou será que não devo...? Ainda tenho medo... Ora, não sou um homem de dúvidas! Já se passou muito tempo, não sei como você está, como você se comporta... Então... É... Isso seria o mais lógico. Já me decidi.

** Milo**

Merda! Não consigo mais dormir... Me sinto estranho... Bom, já que não dá mais para pegar no sono, vou cuidar das minhas coisas. Nossa, meu quarto está uma bagunça! Se o Camus visse isso, ia me dar um bronca... Queria me ensinar a ser organizado e acabava arrumando quase tudo para mim... *sorriu* É... Pelo menos as lembranças me confortam...

** Camus**

_Merde_! Por que eu não paro de pensar? Já tomei minha decisão e agora não tem mais volta. Não consigo dormir e não tenho o que fazer aqui... Pela primeira vez, estou definitivamente sem paciência! A ansiedade me dominou e não consigo parar com esse "tique" na perna direita... Humpf! Ah, Milo, se você me visse assim, ia adorar rir da minha cara...

** Milo**

Maldita casa suja! Mas eu vou te limpar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Hahaha... É bom ninguém me ver assim, ou vão achar que eu estou doente. Que bom que já estou acabando.

** Camus**

Maldito avião! Pelo menos não falta muito para chegar... E ainda bem que não tem ninguém para me ver assim... Descontrolado. Que bom que já estou chegando...

** Milo**

Nada melhor do que um bom banho depois dessa maldita faxina. Agora preciso pensar no que vou fazer depois, já que hoje não tem treinamento...

** Camus**

Cheguei! Finalmente... Agora só tenho que ir até o santuário, direto para a casa de escorpião. Vou aproveitar o caminho para me acalmar... Se eu chegar assim, não vou conseguir falar nada.

** Milo**

Que banho bom! Mas agora tô com fome... Acho que eu só tenho maçã em casa... Por hora isso serve, depois vou ver se como na casa do Shura ou do Shaka.

Humm, essa maçã está gostosa! *suspira* Acho que vou tentar relaxar no sofá... Em outros tempos, já estaria na casa de Aquário...

** Camus**

Em fim estou no lugar onde sonhei e desejei estar por seis anos, a casa de Milo. Será que ele está? – Milo? – Não está na cozinha... Talvez na sala... Zeus, em outros tempos não entraria na casa de alguém sem avisar ou esperar na porta...

** Milo**

Parece que eu ouvi alguém me chamar... Justo agora que eu quase pegava no sono. Humpf! - "_Milo!_" - Essa voz... Essa voz é do Camus! Pff, agora sim eu tenho certeza de que fiquei louco...

...

- Milo! Então você está aqui... Não me ouviu te chamar?

- Camus? *senta-se assustado*

- Oi... _Mon ami_... Senti saudades...

- Será que tinha droga na maçã que eu comi? *esfrega os olhos*

- Bom, até agora vi que você não mudou quase nada... Só faltava a casa bagunçada...

- Por Zeus! Quando está suja você reclama, quando eu limpo, reclama também...

- VOCÊ limpou a casa? *arregalou os olhos* Vejo que voltei para presenciar um milagre!

- Não começa, cubo de gelo! Estava sem nada para fazer, foi só isso! Desde que você se foi, tenho muito tempo livre e... Olha só... Estamos nos falando como se nada tivesse acontecido...

- Milo, eu queria...

- Tudo bem, Camus. Eu acho... Mas me diga, como foi o treinamento do seu pupilo?

- Isso fica para depois! Se você quiser me ouvir, claro...

- Camus...

- Por favor, Milo, me escute. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de te pedir perdão... Eu... Realmente sinto muito por ter saído sem me despedir e por não ter te falado nada...

- Não precisa pedir perdão, Camus... Você deve ter seus motivos. Acho que eu não tinha muita importância mesmo, não é? *sorri*

- Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas! Agora eu me sinto pior sabendo que você se sentia assim... Mas isso não é verdade!

- Hum... Não foi o que pareceu... Pode falar, Camus, eu aguento.

- Olha Milo, tudo isso foi por que eu tive medo. Não precisa fazer essa cara de espanto... Eu também tenho sentimentos! *irritado* Não queria prometer que ia voltar. E tive medo por que eu... Bom, você se lembra da última noite que passei aqui e você foi até minha casa para conversar?

- Claro que eu lembro... Você me expulsou cordialmente da sua casa, pedindo para ficar sozinho...

- Não fale assim... Eu estava confuso...

- Confuso? Camus de Aquário confuso? Acho que você estava pensando em como enganar o bobo do Milo, isso sim...

- Já vi que vou ter que ser direto... *suspirou* Milo, naquela noite eu tentava tomar coragem para lhe falar algo que vinha guardando a muito tempo, mas perdi a coragem quando você apareceu... Acabei pedindo para você sair por que não queria que me visse nervoso. Na verdade, eu suponho que seja isso, por que mesmo depois de pensar muito, eu ainda não entendi o que deu em mim... Queria ficar com você, mas... Não disse nada... Só sei que fui covarde...

- E o que você tinha de tão importante para me falar? Podia pelo menos dizer que ia embora...

- Eu não fui embora! Estava cumprindo meu papel como cavaleiro treinando um pupilo. Mas antes de eu terminar de contar, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta... Se quiser, eu continuo mesmo sem fazê-la...

- Pode falar...

- Naquela noite você disse que queria conversar, e mesmo me dizendo que não era algo importante, notei que estava estranho... Então gostaria de saber se não era nada importante mesmo...

- Hum... Pensei que você não se lembrasse disso e nem que tivesse prestado atenção em mim... Bom, na verdade era algo importante sim... Mas agora não quero falar mais.

- Já começou a fazer birra... Mas tudo bem, não precisa.

- Tá vendo?! Você não faz questão de saber o que eu tenho a dizer, o que eu sinto... Nada!

- Não é nada disso! Você mesmo disse que não queria falar mais. E também, o fato de eu lembrar disso e ter percebido que não era um assunto "à toa" já prova que eu faço questão sim.

- Talvez seja só curiosidade...

- Milo, eu só não vou brigar com você, por que o errado sou eu.

- Você sempre está errado! Não sei por que discute comigo...

- O quê? *gota* Milo de Escorpião, eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas e você... Você está...

- Querendo te irritar?

- ....

- Foi o que pensei. Não quero mais conversar! Quero ficar sozinho... *vira o rosto*

- Hahahaha....

- Ficou doido, Camus? *surpreso* Está gargalhando?

- Como eu senti falta disso... Dessa sua mania de me irritar quando eu estou errado... Dessa vez não vou ficar chateado ou irritado, Milo... Não dessa vez...

- Você está estranho... *sorrindo*

- Digamos que eu passei seis anos sozinho, não literalmente por causa do meu pupilo, mas me sentia sozinho. E nesses seis anos eu fiquei pensando no que fiz e no que deixei de fazer... Geralmente eu não me importo em deixar de fazer alguma coisa se assim for mais prático. Não tenho curiosidade para saber o que teria acontecido caso eu tivesse feito. Mas não foi assim dessa vez. Passei por um turbilhão de sentimentos que nem eu sabia que tinha. Chorei por algumas vezes não conseguir me controlar... Acredite, me senti mal por perder o controle.

- Não acredito que perdi isso... Hhahaha

- Ainda bem que não viu... Mas agora não vai ser muito diferente, Milo...

- O que quer dizer?

- _Mon ami,_ eu vivi no arrependimento por ter te deixado aqui sem nada dizer, e por não ter tido coragem para dizer que te amo.

- QUÊ? *espantado*

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu amo você, Milo de Escorpião. Eu entendo se não quiser mais minha amizade depois do que eu lhe disse e do que eu fiz, mas... Por favor... Você me perdoa, Milo?

- Eu não deveria te perdoar, Camus... Afinal, eu sofri de mais sem você aqui e fiquei muito mal esses anos todos por que pensava que tinha sido deixado de lado. Mas a culpa não foi só sua... Naquela noite, o que eu queria te dizer era exatamente isso... Que eu te amava... Mas também não tive coragem... E você sabe como eu sou, geralmente eu falaria isso mesmo já suspeitando da resposta... Mas eu não falei. Se tivesse feito, tudo poderia ter sido diferente também...

- Você me... "Amava"?

- Amava... Amava e ainda amo, Camus. Sabe... Se quiser me dar um abraço, eu não mordo! Só não vale me congelar... Hehehe...

** Milo**

Uááááá.... *espreguiçando* Que sonho bom que eu tive... *passando a mão na cama e sentindo o vazio* Tô sozinho... No meu sonho o Camus estava aqui e... Que cheiro bom de café! Será que eu ainda não acordei? Deve ser da casa de virgem... *coça a cabeça* Bom, vamos a minha higiene matinal...

** Camus**

Hoje eu acordei feliz. Acordei e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi o Milo estirado na cama, nú. A sua expressão serena me trouxe uma paz indescritível. Nos amamos por quase a noite toda, mas mesmo assim acordei cedo. Sei como ele acorda com fome... Não foi surpresa nenhuma abrir os armários e geladeira e não encontrar nada. Saí para fazer compras e dei sorte de voltar e conseguir preparar o café sem que ele acordasse.

Hoje estou em paz! Me declarar doeu menos do que imaginava...

....................

- Camus!

- Bonjour, mon ange! Dormiu bem? *sorri*

- Então não era um sonho...

- Do que está falando, Milo?

- Nada... Mas então esse cheiro bom era daqui da minha cozinha?

- Era sim, pensou que fosse da onde?

- Casa de Virgem, já que a de Libra está vazia...

- Sei... Pode comer se quiser! Já está tudo pronto.

- Hum... Eu até quero, mas antes quero outra coisa...

- O que você ....?

- Adivinha...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo...

- E deveria? – _Beijando o pescoço de Camus._

- Não... Hum... Milo, Je t'aime ... Je t'aime pour toujours. [2]

- Eu também te amo, Camus … Para sempre…

** Camus**

Hoje sou completo, Miro...

** Milo**

Hoje sou completo, Camus...

** Milo / Camus **

Sou completo por que tenho você!

**FIM!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**NA.**

**1** - Ahhh, meu amigo... Eu te amo! Meu Deus, como eu te amo.

**2**- Eu te amo ... Te amo para sempre...

Ahhhh!!!! Não acredito que não fiz o Lemon! i.i Mas achei que essa história ficaria melhor sem... '-'  
Dedico essa fic para minha minha Nee-chan, Giseli, Iris Prisma, e a todos que amam esse casal perfeito! *-*  
Espero que tenham gostado! São bem vindos, Críticas e elogios! Só peguem leve, por favor, já que é a primeira vez que faço algo do tipo... ^^  
Kisses!  
;*


End file.
